


The Dreamer

by Mesa_Boogie



Series: Meaning of Life [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Tesseract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesa_Boogie/pseuds/Mesa_Boogie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor is called back to Asgard, Loki is to follow. When battle breaks out and Loki finds himself in front of the tesseract...nothing good could come of that. The need to feed of nightmares becomes great and Loki heads back to Midgard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The call back to the realm eternal, Asgard, was sudden. The call was urgent and pleading for the god of thunder’s, Thor, safe return home, among his scattered people. And where Thor goes, Loki is sure to follow. Like a lamb to its Shepard, as it is a punishment put upon him by the Allfather, Odin. The call was quick and without much notice. Loki takes it as a sign that Asgard is at war with one of the other seven realms. He wishes not to be involved this time. For once, he does not want to be the center of tension between Asgard and who ever they are going against.

The current problem about returning to Asgard is Loona. Loki hates to leave his daughter again for his trip back to the realm of Asgard; but it is not safe enough for her to travel the bifrost. She has only just been whined off her oxygen mask, using an asthma inhaler every four hours or so to replenish the air in her lungs. She is still quite small and still helpless against all things of the nine realms, Loki wants to protect her from all those nightmares. He has no choice but to leave her behind.

“You know she’ll be safe here among us. Hell, we’re the Avengers for crying out loud,” Tony grins, plucking sleeping Loona off his couch to hold her in his arms, she lazily nuzzles her face against his ‘ACDC’ t-shirt. Loki sighs, covering his face with one hand. It’s true, Loona will be safe with the Avengers, Stark tower already being her home. “Look, I’ve gotten use to taking care of her since the last time you told me to watch her for you and I...”

“What, Stark?” Loki drops his hand to glare at the human holding his daughter.

“I love her?”

“Good for you,” Loki puts on a grin, reaching out and taking back Loona. “Her father will be the one taking close care of her.”

“Aww...come on, man. Why do you have to be such an dick?”

Loki turns, hand striking out and latching on to Tony’s neck. Squeezing, his thumb pressing in to Stark’s wind pipe. “You will not speak to me like that again, mortal,” he hisses before letting go and Tony stumbles back. “Be well not to anger me.” He turns around now with Loona, walking out of the room and back to Barton’s room, where he lays down with Loona on the bed. Clint walks in a minute later, sitting down beside them.

“Why do you have to go?” he asks, it’s just a whisper off his lips.

“I’m sorry, hawk. But I am tied to Thor as a way of punishment by the Allfather. Where Thor goes, I am to follow. Even if it means returning to Asgard,” he answers, allowing Loona to use her strongest grip on his fingers.

“And Loona? Is she tied in this punishment too?”

Loki shifts around, looking up to Clint’s face, but he’s looking away. “No. She can’t come along. She’s staying here. Safe. With you, Barton.” He watches as Clint turns his head now and looks down on him and Loona together. “Yes, she can not withstand the bifrost, not yet anyway. She is still too small and her body too weak to withstand the forces.”

“She’s staying here with Natasha and I?”

“Yes, she is,” Loki sits up now. Leaning in close to Clint’s mouth and stealing a kiss from his mate’s lips. Clint giving a willing kiss back in return, along with a hand on his face. Loki closes his eyes and sighs deeply, taking in Clint’s scent. He will miss this, the closeness of his mate, his young, his crazy family here among the Avengers. “You know the drill,” he moves away from Clint, picking up Loona and carrying her to her crib, settling her down. Giving her her inhaler. “Don’t forget about her inhaler,” he reminds Clint. Turning around to face him, Clint snatching at his wrists, holding them up.

“I know what to do, boss. I don’t need instructions on how to take care of my own daughter.”

“Very well,” Loki smiles, picking up on the hawk’s sexual body language. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this with her in the room. We need our baby girl to stay sweet and innocent forever,” he tilts his head towards Loona’s crib. She sitting inside, sucking on her right thumb, her left hand gripping at the railings while she watches them so close together. 

Some day she will learn why she has a pappa and a father. If any boy is to bully her, Loki will see to him personally. No one will cause his baby girl to cry.   
Clint sighs, but there’s a smile on his face as he picks up Loona slowly, leaving the room and returning a few minutes later. “What did you do with her?”

“Handed her over to Tony, he seemed happy enough to take her,” Clint answers and Loki and feel the archer’s eyes scanning up and down his body.

“I’m not going to trust him to watch her when she’s older. That sneaky bastard....he’s not a good influence.”

“Me either. Glad we are on the same page there.” Clint pushes a hand to Loki’s chest, forcing him to sit down on the bed and lay back as he crawls over top of him. Bringing their mouths and hips together. Clint pushing his hands under Loki’s shirt to get against his skin. Fingers inching up Loki’s chest and over his heart. “Gotta...” Clint moans against Loki’s mouth and he knows what the hawk wants; so he arches up his hips so Clint can easily remove the skinny jeans he is wearing. Feeling them sliding down his skin and then the cool air kissing him. He shivers in anticipation for what his mate is going to give him. Watching Clint pulling his own shirt up and off over his head. Revealing his tight abs and taunt muscles just underneath his golden skin. Loki bites on his bottom lip to keep from making too much noise while watching this special show. This feeling much different from the time Clint was under the influence of the tesseract and under his rule. Lately, it’s been rare to get anything sexual from Barton.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint watches Loki’s body undulating under his own in pure lust. He knows the god of mischief is doing his best to hold back and Clint plans on pulling that time out a little longer, teasing Loki.

Reaching out a hand to standing up the stiff shaft that is laying against Loki’s ever so flat stomach. Wrapping his fingers all the way around and giving a spiraling twist to the crown. Loki arches his hips up with the movement and groans lowly deep in the back of his throat.

“You like that, boss?” Clint grins, loving the feedback actions he is receiving from Loki at the moment. He runs one finger along the thick vein on the underside up to the crown, teasingly. His other hand going and gripping his sac in a gently squeezing manner. “Now what, boss?”

“Fuck...me..” is all Loki can get out and Clint grins, tugging on Loki’s shaft till it is pink and weeping. He leans down, bringing his lips to the crown of Loki’s cock, giving it a tender gentle kiss. Opening his mouth and taking what he can, inside and against the back of his throat. Feeling Loki’s eyes burning into him as he gives the god his first blow job he’s ever given a guy. He was always disgusted at the thought at first, reluctant to do it, till now. Loki tastes sweet, sweet and slightly salty. He feels his eyes roll back in his head and he works on Loki with his tongue, using his teeth to scrap up along the sides of his shaft. Feeling Loki’s body trembling, knowing somehow that he’s close. The god then spilling his seed and Clint almost chokes on it all, but manages to swallow out of disgust of he’s actually doing. 

Loki is left to catch his breath, his knuckles having gone white from gripping the sheets of bedding so tightly. His body is still trembling, cock left spent laying against his hollow stomach. Clint stumbling back off the bed, holding a hand clamped over his mouth and groaning. He can’t believe he just did that, he can’t. Eying the distance to the bathroom and debating in his mind if he should run over there or he’ll be fine staying sitting on the floor like this with his stomach swimming. He stands and makes his way for the small bathroom.

“Don’t leave, hawk.” Clint turns around upon hearing Loki calling for him. So he approaches the bed once more, no longer feeling sick from what he did. Stripping off his own clothes to lay down beside Loki. Curling up in a ball and allowing the god to pull him against his body and hold him. Easily lulled off to sleep by listening to the god’s beating heart.

When Clint comes to in the early morning hours, he stretches out his arms and finds a warm spot in the sheets beside him. When he rubs the sleep from eyes and opens them, he finds the room empty. Sitting up, sore and naked, it coming in to focus that Loki is gone. He slips out of bed, throwing open the bedroom door and runs out into the halls. Skidding to a halt before Loki’s bedroom, pounding on the door. “You ass! You shit...you...bastard!!” he yells. “Fuck you! Fuck...” he sinks down to the floor on his knees in front of the door, feeling like his heart is being squeezed in a vice. He stays with his forehead pressed against the cold door before getting up and returning to his room. Pulling on a pair of jeans to feel less exposed.

He makes the trek up to Tony’s pent floor. Knocking on the door as not to startle Tony and Pepper. Jarvis opening the door for him a moment later. Strolling in to the darkness, guided by the soft blue glow of Tony’s arc reactor. Approaching his bed side, finding Loona curled up on Tony’s chest. Clint can’t help but smile softly, like father like daughter. He reaches out and as a gently as he can, plucks Loona off of Tony without waking the him. Seems Thor and Loki must have left during the night without telling any of them. Clint holds Loona close, kissing her forehead before turning and leaving the room as quietly as he arrived. Taking her back to his room, setting her down on his bed instead.

Something catches his eye and turns to face the small stationary desk that is in front of the windows. Walking over slowly to find all of Loki’s daggers laid out on top along with a single sheet of paper. Clint picks up the note, admiring Loki’s scrolled handwriting, it is flowing beautiful cursive, the prettiest Clint has ever seen. Admiring the daggers that Loki has left behind, moving them to a drawer in the desk where Loona won’t be able to reach them and hurt herself.

“Your pappa will be back soon, Loona,” he turns to smile at her sleeping before reading the letter in his shaking hands.

_‘I know this will not come as a surprise to you as I am leaving without saying ‘good-bye’ (as you Midgardians call it) and in the middle of the night. But it the best time for the bridge to open and easiest time to locate. Know I don’t know when or if I will return to you and Loona. Please, soothe her nightmares for me, they plague her. I wish I could fight all her battles for her, but she’s growing up now. Jotun and Midgardian. Keep my daggers safe for me. I love you, my hawk.  
\- Loki’_

Clint crumples the note up in his fist tightly, tossing it in the drawer along with the set of throwing daggers. “Fuck you, Loki. Fuck you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Loki is standing in the main halls once more, dressed in his Asgardian armor and once more wearing his horned helm. All of Asgard, whom is left, fill large space of the halls. There is much talk before the sound of Odin’s staff cracks three times against the floor and silence befalls everyone. He is back home. He sighs, closing his eyes and wishes he could drop his head down, but he must look up to the Allfather and to Thor standing before him.

“Asgard is are war,” Odin speaks and all remain quiet. “My sons have returned home to help us regain peace.” No, no, no, Loki screams in his head. He is not helping Asgard and he is not Odin’s son. He should be back on Midgard, at Stark tower, with Clint and Loona. “No one is to leave the city, it will be on lock down. If you try to escape, you will be casted out.” Great, Loki rolls his eyes, he knows how that played over. He turns a little and catches the eyes of Frigga, his mother, blushing slightly and trying to look away. He doesn’t need that kind of tie to Asgard right now. Knowing in time his mother will come to him and want to know all that has happened to him. As the god of lies, he may be able to slip pass or he may just as well spill his guts to her. To inform her on what has happened to him and about Loona, his daughter. Like that will roll over well.

“You have our service, father.” Loki snaps his head around upon hearing those words out of Thor’s mouth, watching the thunder god bow his head and so does everyone else filling the great halls. His life has just be royally screwed over by Thor.

“Very well, my son. Be ready for battle tomorrow.”

Loki follows behind Thor as he takes his leave of the gathering and returning to his chambers.

“Do you know what you just did??” Loki raises his voice, for once shouting at Thor. “You just royally...fucked...my life over by there by offering up our services without my consent! What’s up with that Thor? Hm? I doubt know we’ll ever see Midgard again! I won’t see my daughter and I shall surely die out on the battle field, for I am not meant for battle!”

“Please, calm down brother. I meant nothing by it. Please, calm yourself,” Thor turns to face him, actually raising his hands up in order to ‘protect’ himself from Loki. Loki is now fuming inside and out, knowing he’s giving off a green aura of magic. It creeping across the floor like fog. “Loki, please calm yourself,” Thor slowly takes a step back, a wise choice in his case. Loki sighs, passing his hand in front of his face and down, his magic diminishing and he turns to grin at Thor.

“Better, brother?”

“Much,” Thor answers, removing his helm and setting on his dresser, along with Mjollnir. Loki can’t help but turn on his heel, eying the door some feet away.

“I hate you Thor. I really and truly, deeply, hate you.” At that he slips out of the room as quickly as he can. Needing to distance himself from the thunder god, but he can’t just return to Midgard. His feet carrying him to the hall of trophies. Where Odin keeps all things that belong to the other eight realms, along with helms of his enemies. Walking the long torch lit walkway, he is reminded of being here as a child. Of the Allfather telling him and Thor about how he fought against the frost giants of Jotunheim and won. About that he and Thor were born to be kings. Loki sighs as he knows he was never meant to be king of Asgard. Never will he be a true Asgardian.

Walking along, his feet bring him in front of the Casket of Winter. Peering down into the deep swirling blue. This is the power of his people, of Jotunheim. He used it once, to destroy the bifrost and to try and destroy Jotunheim, in hopes of making Odin proud of him. To see just him, his worthy son. His plan did not go over well. Reaching out with one hand and laying it down on the Casket, instantly his skin turning blue and he welcomes the change to his frost giant lineage. Drawing back his hand and admiring the markings over his skin, then the blue begins to fade back to his normal pale self upon him using his magic. He sighs and continues on. Soon coming upon something he knows quite well.

The tesseract sits in front of him on a pedestal. It still with in the special transport case he and Thor used when returning to Asgard after he brought his army down upon Manhattan. His eyes are now transfixed on the swirling power trapped inside the four dimensional cube. Almost hearing it calling his name in his head.

‘ _Loki...Loki....Loki..._ ’

He shakes his head quickly and calls himself insane. He’s not falling for the pulls of the cube again. Been there, done that. Against his will, his hand is pulled to the glass casing and he stares at the cube as it begins to awaken. A bit of swirling blue glow licks out of the cube and against the glass. Loki draws back, a little startled, but steps up to the case once more.

“What do you want?” he frowns. Knowing this is ridiculous, as the cube can’t really speak in return.

“ _Your heart_ ,” it whispers in return. “ _Your heart, your soul, your service_.” Loki shakes his head again. He really needs to lie down now. “ _You have a heart, you give it to us. You will give us your service. You will give us war_.”

“No war,” Loki growls out.

“ _Fire, burning, screaming, pain, blood. Death_.”

“No, I did that last time and see where it landed me. Punishment by the Allfather. Grueling humility.”

“ _You will give us your heart, trickster_.” Loki stares now, not blinking, eyes wide and focused on the cube as that bit of glow that licked the glass earlier shifts through the glass and into his hand. “ _Take us. Take us inside your body. Take us_.” Loki swears under his breath, hand moving against his will towards his mouth. Opening up and slipping the bit of tesseract into his mouth and swallowing the spirit. Feeling it binding itself to his soul, being sucked away and replaced with someone else. His body accepting the power of the tesseract throughout his body. Taking in a long deep breath and opening his eyes, glowing blue. Loki quickly turns and leaves the halls, knowing what he has to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Loona has been vocal all morning and Clint feels he is loosing his sanity over her. Pushing the ends of his pillow against his ears and groans lowly as Loona practices talking, it mostly babble with a few English words thrown in. Natasha is naked against his side, making it all a little better. 

“Have any suggestions to keep her quiet?” he asks Nate.

“Food. Shove some in her face, that should keep her occupied,” she leaves a trail of kisses down his chest to his stomach. He can’t help but watch, a grin on his face, licking his lips. This is going just the way he wants it to. To ease his morning wood

“Faah qu faah qu!” Loona yells happily and Natasha tenses up.

“What? Where’d she learn that, Clint!?”

He blushes and rolls his eyes. “So I cursed a little while she was around and....damn you Loona, you’re as bad as a parrot!”

“Parrot! Parrot!”

“She’s at it again,” Clint moans, wanting to roll over and keep the pillow against his ears. Sure he wanted his little girl to grow up, but this too quickly for his standards. Now he kinda feels that he enjoyed when she was just a helpless baby and less vocal.

“Just go pick her up and get her breakfast, Clinton Barton. It’s not that hard,” Natasha sighs, sitting up now, pulling the sheets up to hold against her breast. Clint catching sight of Loona happily staring at the woman.

“Don’t think about it, Loona,” he slips from bed, walking over and plucking her out of her crib. Loona opening and closing her hands at Nate, squirming in Clint’s hold on her.

“What?” Nate blushes, watching. “What does she want?” Clint sighs.

“She wants your boobs, I think.” He watches Natasha turning a shade of red that almost matches her hair. “Here, I’m sure she won’t hurt you.” He holds out Loona to Nate and she takes the little girl. Loona happily nuzzling her face into Nate’s full breast and easily slipping off to sleep. “There. See? She’s calm now and no longer practicing bad curse words.” Clint turns away from his girls, pulling on a pair of boxers and pants. Wondering if Fury as a new mission for them. He has been jonesing to let off his steam and anger that has been bottling itself inside of him since Loki left for Asgard. A mission would be perfect.

He slips from the room up to Tony’s pent house floor to poor himself a mug of strong dark coffee before grabbing something to eat for breakfast. Something at the window catching his eye. So he walks over and opens the glass door, in flying what looks to be a hawk of some sorts. It flying over his head and in a downward spiral before perching on the counter top. Clint sets down his coffee and rubs his eyes.

“Okay Clint, you got wake up now...wake up.” When he drops his hands, the bird creature is still there in front of him, head cocked to one side, a small glass vile tied to its right leg. Clint reaches out slowly, not wishing to be pecked by the bird’s sharp looking beak, and unties the vile from the bird’s leg. Unscrewing the cap to find a letter inside. Sliding it out and unfolding it to see Loki’s hand writing once more scrolling across the page in ink.

_‘It seems Asgard is at war with another realm. Thor and I are to draw for battle along side the Allfather, soon.  
-Loki’_

Clint squints to try and make out the tiny lettering at the bottom of the note. ‘ _You have a heart_.’ He feels his body go shock still, dropping the glass vile. It hits the floor and shatters into a pieces. The bird screeches and flies back out the glass door, leaving Clint there, petrified. ‘You have a heart.’ The same words Loki first spoke to him during his run against the tesseract and Loki’s army. When he was first possessed and forced against his will into submission in being Loki’s little slave.

“Fuck, you better clean that shit up. I don’t want any cuts on the bottom of my beautiful feet. I recently had a lovely pedicure,” Tony grumbles at Clint as he heads to his liquor cabinet, Pepper having put a lock on it last night while he was sleeping. “Fuck! Fucking Pepper!”

“Good morning to you too, sunshine,” Clint watches as Tony strains his body with the handles of the cabinet before collapsing to the floor and giving up like he normally does. Clint moves over top of him and peers down on the millionaire.

“You know, you look scarier from this angle,” Tony raises an arm and points a finger at Clint. He arches a brow and sighs, crouching low and sweeping up the glass shards. 

“You should stop drinking, Stark. And especially when you’re around Loona. You’re a bad influence on her. I won’t let you babysit her anymore if you keep this up.”

“What??” Tony groans, rolling over now and giving the puppy dog eyes.

“Yeh, like that, Stark. You’re no good for my daughter.”

“Clint...I...I...love her.”

Clint snaps his head around and glares at Tony for the words that have just come out of his mouth. “You better zip it, Stark, unless you want your tongue cut out.”

“I need my tongue.”

“Good, then no more talking about my daughter sexually.”

“What? Shit...” he groans and rubs his head. “It’s not like that. I love her...in...I wish I had one.”

“I don’t see that happening, Tony.” Clint stands now, tossing the glass into the nearby trash bin. “I don’t see that happening any time soon, really.” Clint then turns, taking his coffee with him and a couple cookies in his pocket, back to his room. Finding Natasha and Loona snuggled up in the sheets of the bed together and he can’t help but smile. Taking a mental snap shot of his new little family with Loki away.

That note is still nagging him in the back of his mind. Making the hair on the back of his neck stand up a little. Feeling like something bad is going to happen and it’s going to happen right here, among his family.

He sighs and sits down on the bed, reaching out with one hand and laying it gently down on Loona’s head, ruffling her raven black hair, fingering the curls as it flips against the back of her neck. She looking so much like Loki that it hurts Clint’s heart deep down inside. “Don’t change, Loona, please. Stay my little girl, stay sweet and innocent, please,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek as she sleeps peacefully for once, nightmares not plaguing her dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki slipped into his chambers, walking up to his old wooden wardrobe and pulling open the creaking doors. It is musty smelling inside, it filling his nose and he takes in the scent like a good memory. Relishing it slowly before opening his eyes once more and peering into the darkness. Reaching in and with touch, feels out what he seeks. Pulling out a long lacquered box. Taking it back to his bed before opening it. Nestled inside, in a bed of black and purple velvet, lays a sword. A sword that he stole from the hall of thrones. A sword that belonged to the king of Jotunheim, his true father. King of the frost giants.

Loki wraps his fingers around the handle and lifts it from its prison. It feeling right in his hand, the perfect weight and length. It feeling powerful and it his possessing him deep inside. The feeling already merging with the feeling of the tesseract settled in his soul. If he had a soul to start with. A grin pulling across his lips as he hears his chamber door creaking open and smelling Thor. Turning around slowly.

“Brother. Don’t you know how to knock first? Not to just enter one’s chamber without announcing oneself?”

Thor blinks, but draws closer to him and Loki feels Thor’s eyes are on the sword that is balanced in his hand. “Brother, you sound different. You do not sound yourself.”  “How so? Oh you mean my use to words?” Loki barks out a laugh. Meeting in front of Thor, hand still gripped on the sword.

“Where did you get that, brother?”

“Get what? Oh, this?” he swings up the sword, tapping the other end against his other hand. The metal ringing and singing so sweetly. “I stole it.”

“Brother! That belongs in the vault.”

“Thor, things rust down there. Do you really want this thing to go to the waste of rust?” Loki frowns at Thor for being angry. He smiles as Thor shuts his mouth tightly and quickly, winning that little battle. “Tomorrow we ride alongside father into battle. Something you always dreamed of doing Thor. Are you ready?”  
“I am ready, brother!” Thor pounds a fist against his chest, over his heart. Piercing blue eyes narrowed in determination.

“Very well, brother,” Loki smirks. Knowing that while everyone is distracted by Thor and the rest of the Asgardian guard riding off to battle, he will be slipping out to the bifrost. With his brother distracted and not with the Avengers, he will finally be able to enslave the humans and rule Midgard for his own. “You should get your rest before the big day tomorrow,” he approaches Thor, laying his hands on the god’s chest after setting the sword down. “Much to prepare for,” he arches up on his toes, mouth mere inches from Thor, looking into those deep blue eyes. Feeling the god’s body shift, knowing Thor is holding back as hard as he can not to kiss him. Loki draws back with a grin. “Good night, brother.” Pushing Thor out of his chambers so that he’s once more in his room alone. Himself, his spell books and the sword.

Removing his black leather gloves with his teeth, he calls forth a glowing flame to his right palm, using it to light his search. Pulling a bestiary book off the shelf and leafing through the pages. It is a collection on all the known beasts in all nine realms. Loki smiles to himself as this all might come in handy once he has returned to Midgard, already thinking of his slaves and those who will serve just beneath him.

Licking his finger every time before turning the page, as the book is old and the pages fragile.

“What do humans fear the most?” he asks himself softly, flipping through pages of creatures of lore. Smiling to himself as something comes to mind. Nightmares. Nightmares are what humans fear the most. The plague of dreams that come to them when they sleep. That is where he will plan his attack and having them worshiping him in no time. A perfect plan that has him laughing as he slams the book shut in a puff of dust.

He readies himself for rest, slipping into his bed and pulling the furs up his naked body as his eyes slide close and allows sleep to pull him under.

Coming to the sound of thunder and pouring rain blowing against his windows. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, lighting a nearby candle before leaving his bed. Walking over to the window sill and throws open the window, yelling out. “SHUT UP, THOR!” pulling his window shut once more before dressing. Dressing in his armor once more and with his frost giant sword sheathed at his side. Leaving his chambers and locking his door with a silent spell. Walking through the halls to the eating hall where he finds Odin and Frigga. “Mother, father,” he takes a slow bow to him and Frigga moves quickly to hug him. He feels disgusted, but does not push her away.

“Oh, Loki! You be safe! Be safe and return home once you are finished and all is safe. I love you,” she kisses him on the cheeks and he bears with it.

“Very well, mother,” he gently pushes her away from him. Watching her closely as she seems to be looking at the sword that is handing at his left side. “A weapon, mother. I need it to enter battle.” She knows her head and agrees with him. Hearing the doors fly open and Thor stride in quickly, Mjollnir in his right hand, gripping so tightly that Loki can hear the leather creaking in protest.

“Are you ready for glorious battle, brother?” Thor strides up to Loki, his long legs eating up the space between them before Thor is standing in from of Loki, towering over him. Loki adverts his eyes and seethes, hating to be looked down upon by Thor of all people.

“Yes, yes I am, Thor,” he answers, quickly stepping around the thunder god, heading for the main doors out. Outside stands all of the army and guards of Asgard, and has Loki stopping dead in his tracks as the sight of them all dressed for war. Now, this is the kind of army he wishes for to help him take over Midgard. He hides his shock from him and stands proudly as Thor and Odin step out behind him.

“We are to ride in to battle! We are to win! To the bifrost!” Thor yells, Mjollnir raised above his head, thousands of boasting yells join and everyone shifts and begin their way across the bifrost. Thor walks up behind Loki, slapping a hand against his back. “Are you sure you can do battle, brother? You’re so tiny. You really must eat more during the feasts.”

“I’m fine,” Loki grumbles lowly under his breath as he joins everyone on the march leaving the safety of Asgard. Coming upon the new transporter, Loki falls back, unnoticed. Waiting for all to step through the bifrost before he takes his leave for Midgard, undetected.

The trip is fast, for the realm of Midgard is not far from Asgard. Loki knowing just where his destination is. He has tried once already to take this city as his own. Taking shape on top of a tall skyscraper. The sky is blue and the sun is bright. He has to shield his eyes with one hand, looking down over the edge to the humans milling about their day down below. He smiles, making his trip down to ground level quickly, startling a few humans, so he smiles. Changing his appearance to include a nice suit and scarf. The frost giant sword also shifting to suit his new attire, in the form of a cane. Now he looks like everyone else walking around the streets, to and from work.

Quickly stepping aside to an alley way as the sidewalk gets a little too crowded for his tastes. His eyes keeping track of all who are walking by, snatching at a young woman and dragging her into the alley. She screams loudly till he silences her with a small spell and she just stares at him with hollow blue eyes.

“Much better,” he smiles. “Isn’t this much better? You quiet, no more fuss? I say is much nicer. Now surely you will cooperate with me.” He brings up the cane, the head of it touching her forehead and it draws upon her dreams and nightmares. Feeding on her fears and fueling Loki’s desire to rule of all the humans. He smiles as she drops slowly to her knees in the dirty alley. Staring as something that is not there and trembling like a rabbit.

“Oh oh gods..no..I didn’t...I swear...I...no...please don’t...” the woman rambles and Loki takes a step back, smiling at this new found handiwork of his. Turning to look at the mouth of the alley way and to the many more people he has to infect with the disease of their nightmares plaguing them night and day. He laughs to himself, swinging his cane as he continues along his way.


	6. Chapter 6

Clint his rubbing as his temples after Loona just screamed her head off and he just wishes someone could put him out of his misery. Missing with his little girl was just a silent newborn, now heading off to the realm of toddler. He has her sitting in the tub with a foot of warm water.

“Loona, you don’t have to scream,” he cracks open an eye to find her staring at him, eyes wide. “Come on, I don’t like it when you do that, Loona. Calm down. There’s no need to...” he sighs, giving up on her now as she has shifted to using her magic again and calling on her Jotun heritage from Loki. Knowing Natasha is standing in the doorway to the bathroom, watching him trying to work with Loona. “She’s Jotun, Natahsa,” he explains, knowing (even without having to look) that she’s staring. So he turns around to face her. “She’s alright, Nate, really.” Standing up slowly and stepping close to her. Pulling her against his chest and kissing the top of her head.

“You’re hoping he’ll be back soon, aren’t you, Clint? You’re unraveling,” Natasha hugs him back.

“Yeh, I know. I can feel it inside and Loona is not helping any,” he sighs. “I dearly love her with all my heart, but I don’t know how much more I can take, Nate.”

“Why don’t you split with Tony? You know how much he oddly enjoys watching her.”

“I don’t trust Stark.”

“Hm, you’re smart, Clint,” she smiles, drawing back and pulling him into a deep kiss. He moves his hands to settle on her waist, but they don’t stay their. Moving around to her lower back and down over her arse. She reaches back for his wrists and moves his hands off of her. “Now, Clint..if this keeps up...”

“I know,” he whispers with a smile. “And I want to continue, Nate. Please,” he pleads, backing her out of the bathroom and back to his bed, where he lays her down on her back with a purr. It has been some time since they were this close without Loki around.

An alarm sounds throughout Stark tower, startling Clint, Nate and Loona.

“Master Stark has called for a meeting and Nick Fury is hear,” Jarvis’ voice announces over the speaker system that runs through the tower. Clint groans, backing off Nate. He has jonesing just for some romantic time with her, but between the Avengers and Loona, that’s impossible. Helping Natasha off his bed, peeking back in the bathroom and helping Loona out of her bath. Quick to dry and dress her before taking her with them up to the meeting floor. She curled against his chest and happily making cooing sounds.

“Glad that you could join us, Barton, Romanoff. Sit down,” Nick orders and Clint doesn’t talk back against the director. Sitting down next to Tony, who instantly tries to take Loona. Clint doesn’t fight him either, letting Stark take the baby girl.

“So, what’s going down this time?” Tony asks, one brow arched up.

“We have company.”

“Friendly or hostile?”

“From my recent reports, not friendly in the least bit. He seems to be infecting a good portion of the population of Manhattan.”

“Infecting, how?” Bruce asks, arms crossed over his chest, frowning.

“We do not know that far yet,” Fury answers and Clint listens closely, yet his not very interested.

“So you’re saying you want us to go out there, stop this guy and possibly get infected ourselves?” Tony asks.

“Exactly,” Fury answers sarcastically.

“Great. And we’re down one,” Tony rolls his eyes before squeezing Loona tightly. Clint reaches over and smacks Tony on the arm for squeezing his daughter too tightly that she squeaks. “Fine, fine, we’ll do it! Though I could do it all on my own,” he grins like the damn bastard he is.

“You’re stupid, Stark,” Nate glares at Tony while pushing Clint down.

“Focus here!” Fury yells at them all and attention is focused once more on the director. “I just want this all taken care of. So could we just get this done?”

“Aye, sir,” Clint replies now and receives a nod from Fury. Better than what Stark gets. “We know his location?”

“We are tracking him at the moment. We’ll be notified once we get a hit on the radar.”

“Sir,” Jarvis calls and Tony stands up, handing Loona back to Clint as he makes his way to one of Jarvis’ main control panels.

“Yeh, Jarv?”

“There has been a spotting. He is outside the tower waiting for a negotiator.”

“Great. Is it just him?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

“I’ll be heading down. You guys stay here,” Tony turns to face them, a finger pointed at everyone, heading down to his lab to grab his latest IronMan suit. Clint has a sinking feeling in his gut that this is not going to go smooth. “No one leave.”


	7. Chapter 7

Loki is standing outside the tall tower that he feels he remembers. Around him are huddling, kneeling people, plagued by their nightmares and too scared to move. Causing car crashes and mayhem, just his forte. Something catches his eye and he looks up to see a man in a metal suit descending down to his level.

“Loki?”

He hears the man in metal call him and he tilts his head to one side. How could this human know him? Why is he not bowing like the rest of them. He drops his disguise, revealing his Asgardian armor once more, his sword raised to the man in the iron suit.

“Come closer and I will infected you too,” he smiles, mocking the man in the suit to step closer to him, his grip tight on the sword now.

“What do you mean by ‘infect’?”

“Just as it sounds. Come closer and you’ll find out,” Loki grins now, eyes wide and fingers twitching in anticipation. But he watches as the face shield slides back and there’s actually a human in the suit; how very odd.

“Jarv?”

“Yes sir?” 

Loki cocks his head to one side at the disembodied voice coming from the suit.

“Lock down Stark tower. No one is to come in or go out of that meeting room. You got that, Jarvis? I’ll deal with Loki on my own."

“Very well, sir. Do be safe.”

Loki watches him closely now, eyes narrowed, grip tight before he leaves the sword at his side and raises his hands up above his head in surrender. “Take me in,” he smiles slyly. The man in front of him eyes him for some time before grabbing him by the arm and they are instantly shot up in the air. Landing on some platform and entering the building. Loki was expecting this much, but didn’t really plan after this point. The only thing to come to his mind is to seduce the man in the suit so that he might be able to pull and feed upon his nightmares.

“Want a drink, Loki?” the man asks him straightly and Loki is too stunned to come up with anything sneaky.

“Yes,” he answers, stepping towards the man once more.

“I thought you were our allay and yet here you are wreaking havoc on New York again. What’s the matter? Too twitchy, had to create some mayhem to feel better?”

“You do talk a lot,” Loki reaches out for his drink and glares at the man. Seduction of him might be harder that he originally thought.

“It’s just naturally me. Hey, your little girl will be happy you’re back home. How did you get here and where is Thor? You two usually come down together.”

Loki stares for a minute before shaking his head. “Thor is off in battle along side his father, where he should be. I am not made for war.” He takes a sip of the drink he has been offer, sneering as it burns his mouth and throat. “What do you mean, little girl?”

“You’re daughter, Loona,” the man shrugs. “I hear she’s been screaming her head off since you left.”

“I have no offspring!” Loki hisses, upset that the human is making such assumptions of him. “I have no need for young! They are weak and small and not useful to me. Why would you accuse me of having a young?”

“Whoa, how could you forget about your own daughter?” the human sets down his glass on the counter and stares at Loki for saying such things to him. Clearly there’s unsettled matters floating around this place that he does not remember. A frown setting deep on his face as he takes a step closer to the human, needing to start working his operation plan he has in his mind.

“Enough on the matter of young,” Loki speaks smoothly, catching the human’s attention. “There’s other matters in need of more ...attention.” He smiles as he has struck the human speechless. This is going well.

“Alright, and that would be telling me why you have come back.” The human frowns sternly at Loki. “And what the hell you are doing back here and completely clueless on the situation. And also...what ‘infection’?”

“A little something like this,” and in one fluid movement, he has his hand on the hilt of the sword, drawing it from its sheath and pointing the tip to the human’s forehead by mere centimeters. “What plagues you as you sleep at night, man of iron?” Loki asks, a mere whisper from his lips. “What do you dream? What are you nightmares, hm? Why not share them?” Now he gently presses the sword tip to the human’s forehead, drawing blood, amazed he does not flinch.

“What mumbo jumbo are you spilling now, hm? This is crap. I’ve heard better from a crook fortune teller before,” he bats one hand at the sword and brushes it aside. “Remember last time? When you tried to get me with your glow stick of death thing, yeh and it didn’t work. Well pal, you aren’t getting any money from me.”

Loki hisses, this is turning out harder than he thought. This human has one thick shell and it’s not the metal armor plating his body. Watching him walk by, machines appear out of the floor and begin to take the suit apart piece by piece. Revealing a loose dark clothing underneath.

“So..” the human continues and Loki drops the sword. In one quick motion, has his hand gripped around the human’s throat tightly, forcing him down onto the lounge couch.

“No one toys with Loki. No one,” he leans down, mouth mere inches from the other male, feeling his breathing and the tickle of his goatee against his lips. Oddly feeling a natural tugging in his heart and he kisses the human. Hungrily claiming his mouth for his own. In turn he feels hands reaching up to rest on his sides. He draws back quickly and flushes a bright red. So much for seducing. He removes his coat and straddles the male on the couch. Leaning back down for another hungry kiss. The male below him settles his hands to Loki’s hips and his fingers grip into the leather so that it creaks, Loki grinning. Making quick work of the human’s clothing, having him laid out before him like a fine feast.

“I know you’re in to this kind of thing, but...it’s new to me and pretty...kinky.” Loki frowns as the human male opens his mouth and starts talking once more. 

“Do you even quiet down?”

“No.”

Loki shakes his head, stripping himself of his Asgardian armor, exposing his body to the other male. Straddling his lap once more. Grabbing the human’s shaft tightly in his grip and working him till he begs like the low creature that he is. “Much better,” Loki whispers, leaning his body back down against the human’s and taking his mouth in a kiss. Taking him deeply inside of his body till all is buried. Loki even finding himself moaning lowly at the pure pleasure that surges through his body and causes his hips to undulate.

“Ah fuck! What...the..”

“Silence!” Loki lays a finger to the human’s lips, eyes narrowed in annoyance as he works himself over the human. In time, he will be able to draw out this human’s nightmares; he just has a tougher shell than the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Clint hated sitting in this undisturbed silence caused by Tony’s departure. Setting Loona aside, he gets up and walks over to the tall floor to ceiling windows looking out on the city. Able to look all the way down to the street. ‘ _I can see better from far away_.’ He spots Tony in his red and gold IronMan suit and another figure standing in front of him. A figure that looks a lot like Loki. 

He blinks and then rubs his eyes a few times; each time seeing the same thing. It is Loki. “Fuck!” he pounds his fist on the glass, startling the other Avengers.

“Agent Barton...” Fury calls out.

“It’s Loki. The damn fucking bastard, it’s Loki,” Clint hisses, trying for the door quickly to leave the room, but is locked shut. “Jarvis! Jarvis! Open the fucking door.”

“I am afraid I can not do that. I have been ordered by Mr. Stark to keep you all here in this room. You are not to leave before he’s finished with his business.”

“Great,” Bruce groans, lifting his glasses up off the bridge of his nose so that he can rub at his eyes. Clint turns to glare them as they are stay sitting on their asses, even Fury. He really needs to get out there. Running back to the window with his hands and face plastered against the glass. Tony and Loki are gone. Taking a step back as the IronMan suit shoots up on by, Loki with him. 

“Fuck!” Clint turns and runs back to the door, pulling and straining on the handle.

“You are not to leave, Barton,” comes Jarvis’ voice soft and clear.

Clint smirks as he pulls out a tip from one of his arrows that he had in his pocket at the moment. Picking the lock just to have Jarvis shut it again. “That’s not fair, Jarvis! Not fair!” Clint growls lowly, trying again before running his fingers over the control panel on the wall. Technology is not his strong suit, but he will figure out how to get Jarvis to cooperate with him so that he may slip out of the room to find Tony.

“Agent Barton...” Jarvis’ voice waivers a bit now and Clint knows he’s getting somewhere. With a smile on his face as he begins to randomly select things on the screen that he thinks might help him with over-riding Tony’s orders. With a soft hiss and click, the door is opened and Clint darts out quickly before Jarvis has time to re-lock down.

Racing into the stairwell as he’s sure Jarvis has the elevators locked down also. Taking the steps two at the time till it’s on the top flat. Slipping into Tony’s secret room and coming to a dead halt. Staring at Tony and Loki on the couch together. Both men naked, hot and bothered. Hearing Tony’s heavy breathing along with mixed moans of pleasure. Seeing Loki’s gorgeous pale back side, his spine visible underneath the skin with his movements as he grinds against Stark in pure need. Watching as Loki turns his head around ever so slowly, eyes sharp, gaze pinning him back from stepping any closer. There’s something haunting about those eyes and Clint knows right away that Loki is not there. Watching that tongue dart between those pale lips and lick up the side of Tony’s neck to his ear, where he nips on the lobe. Clint feels sick to his gut, wanting to turn and run, but also wants to beat on Loki for this. Watching as Loki moves off Tony, a mere string of cum connecting the two, and stands to his feet. Tall and with smooth movement, he stands in front of Clint now.

“Mm, the archer,” he purrs softly. “I remember you. My hawk.” He reaches out his right hand and lays his palm gently against Clint’s cheek. “You are no longer mine.” Clint looks up to see those blue eyes narrowed, brows furrowed down in a frown. Clint takes it as a sign to move, slipping out of reach of Loki and glaring back at Tony. 

“How..could you?”

“What?” Tony sits up and rubs a hand at his head with a groan, like he just woke up with an hangover.

“You know what,” Clint hisses in anger towards Stark. Loki looking between the two before happily running his fingers down his flat stomach.

“Bicker, bicker, so much bickering goes on here,” he smiles, walking over to his pile of Asgardian clothing and redresses himself. The building shakes and Clint instantly freezes with his arms out for balance.

“Wha...what was that??”

“Hm? Oh seems my army has pulled together,” Loki walks over to the windows as they rattle under pressure. “Nice meeting you all.”

“Loki!” Clint yells, running at the god, about to leap on him, going through him and landing on his stomach with a thud. Laughter filling the room.

“So pathetic, you tiny humans! You should all just cooperate and bow down to me,” Loki turns with his arms out stretched. “It will make things all the much easier.”

“Bastard,” Clint hisses, scrambling back up and holding his sides as that little belly flop he did hurt his ribs. “Loki...why are you doing this?”

“Doing what? Trying to take over your world?” he turns, calling forth a blue flame to his palm as he smiles. “Because I love to rule, that is why. This is my only way.” He bends down and picks up his sword. “Tell me, hawk, do you have nightmares you wish to share?” he lifts the blade tip toward Clint. Clint holds his hands up and takes a few steps back from Loki, not wishing to fight with the trickster. For it comes out to be an even match between them. 

“Loki...this isn’t..you..” Clint tries looking into Loki’s eyes, but it is hard for they are hollow. Catching sight of Tony behind Loki, ready to hit the god in the back of the head. Swinging and knocking him hard to the ground. Loki drops the sword and Clint rushes to snatch it up. Holding it pointed down at Loki, but looking to Tony for a second.

“Good shot,” he whispers, watching Loki begin to move once more and rub at his head where Tony whacked him. Sitting up in a drunken haze, spitting out some blood.

“You have to...hit so hard, Stark?” he asks and Clint and Tony freeze.

“Loki?” Tony asks.

“That is my name, yes...fuck,” he groans, rubbing the now monkey bump on the back of his skull. The turns and looks up at them standing over him. Clint looking down now into those hazy green eyes and knows that Loki is no longer possessed by what has washed over him. “Clint...what are you doing with a Jotun sword? Stark, why the hell are you naked?” Clint drops the sword, going down on his knees and wrapping his arms tightly around the god, holding on him tightly. “Clinton?” Clint doesn’t respond to his name, just keeping his face buried against the leather of Loki’s jacket. “Clint, are you crying?” Clint shakes his head side to side, but doesn’t pull away from Loki. Not wishing for the god to see that he does too have tears stinging in the corner of his eyes. Taking in a deep rattling breath.

“Glad you’re back.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t want you to leave again,” Clint squeezes, pulling back now just to give Loki a kiss. “You’re too valuable of an asshole to loose,” he laughs softly.

“Thanks, I guess,” Loki rolls his eyes, getting up with Clint’s help. He taking the god back to his nest to lay down and hopefully rest off that mini concussion. Heading back to the meeting and telling Fury to call off the meeting for the day, bringing Loona back to the room with him. Settling her down beside sleeping Loki. The trickster pulls his daughter towards him, kissing her forehead gently and lovingly. “I’m sorry,” he whispers to her and lifts his eyes to Clint standing beside the bed. “I do not know what...possessed me....something that wanted great power and to rule.”

“Where have I heard that before?”

“It is the truth, Barton. Not a lie, not this time. I’ve...changed.”

“For Loona.”

“And for you.” Clint frowns, but looking down on Loki, that frown melts away. He sighs and sits on the end of the bed, touching his daughter’s feather soft black hair. Then leaning down to kiss Loki. Images of him and Tony plaguing his mind though. Something he will never forget, but doesn’t wish to share with Loki. “Every thing is fine. Rest, I’ll watch over you both.”


End file.
